mein_logo1999_sonic_comicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das fuchst mich sehr!
Das fuchst mich sehr! ist ein Jarvis McPherson-Comic. Die Gegenspielerin dieses Comics ist Fiona Fox. Letzter Schultag. Jarvis und Rutan warten, bis die Geschichtsstunde, und mit ihr der Test, endet. Unbennante Echidna-Lehrer, der Mr. Perriwinkle wegen seines Alters ablöste: Letzte Frage: Wer wollte, dass Angel Island sich wieder Downunda anschließt...Jarvis? Jarvis: Edmund und Dimitri, Sir! Später... Rutan: Fährst du schon? Jarvis: Jepp! Und du? Rutan: Ich muss noch zur Rektorin Jarvis steigt in seinen 1996er Nissan Quest und fährt los: "Rutan hatte recht! Der Bus stinkt! Wie gut, dass ich Auto fahre! Bei der Rektorin: Lien-Da (Light Mobius): Hör mal, mein Sohn, wenn du dich hier nur prügelst, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich von der... BRAK! Jarvis fährt rückwärts in Rektorin Lien-Das Büro rein: "Entschuldigung, aber ich habe den Schaltknauf bis zu ‘R‘ gezogen! Er fährt wieder los, und der alte Auspuff pustet Lien-Da Abgase ins Gesicht. Lien-Da: Hust hust! Später... Jarvis: Die Tür steht offen! Warum? Er geht ins Haus. Sein Wohnung ist verwüstet Jarvis: Da hat wohl jemand nach etwas gesucht! Zumindest haben die sich verpisst, als sie nichts fanden! Von hinten halten zwei fingerlose Handschuhhände die "Encyclopedia Britannica A-Z" über seinem Kopf. BONK! Jarvis wird in einen VW Fox von 1988 geladen, Kennzeichen: MOE-FF Jarvis: ? 20 km später.... Jarvis: (Murmel) Wir halten! Licht strahlt auf ihn, und er wird in ein heruntergekommenes Haus getragen. ???: Ich habe ihn, Scourge. Jarvis wacht auf. Jarvis: !!! Fiona Fox und Scourge! Was haben die mit mir vor? Zur gleichen Zeit... Lien-Da sitzt in ihrem Auto: "Rutan geht nicht ran! Komisch! Ich fahre lieber mal nach Hause!" Zuhause angekommen... Lien-Da: Den Wagen (ein New Beetle, silber, Baujahr 2000) kenn' ich nicht, ach moment, doch! Das ist Salmas Auto! Salma: Komm schon Rutan, mach keine Scherze und mir auf! Kurz darauf... Lien-Da: Wir haben alle Zimmer durchsucht und nirgendswo ist er! Vielleicht ist er bei Jarvis? Jarvis: Rutan! Du hier? Fiona und Scourge haben vor, New Mobotropolis zu zerstören! Rutan: Ja, ich hier. Ich vermisse meine -schnüff- Salma! Ich habe nur ihre Feile, sonst nichts.... Jarvis: ! Kurz darauf sitzen die beiden in Rutans Land Rover Defender 90 NAS.... Rutan: Danke, dass du uns befreit hast! Jarvis: War mir eine Freude! Rutan: Die geile Karre habe ich gekauft, weil ich mit dem VW Routan (siehe "Die Evakuation von Albion") nur ausgelacht wurde! Am nächsten Morgen.... Fiona: Entkommen! Scourge, ruf die Suppression Squad an und mach den T-98 bereit! Später sitzt das Suppression Squad im Kombat T-98, Kennzeichen "ACA-SUSQ" und fährt hinter Jarvis her. Alicia: Einen blauen Nissan soll ich wegdrängen? OK! Bomms! Der Kombat stupst der Quest seitlich an. Jarvis: Geht das schon wieder los! Der Quest mit Rutan und Jarvis wird von der Straße gedrängt und der Kombat rauscht an ihnen vorbei. Lara-Su kommt ihnen auf ihrer 1988er Honda Goldwing entgegen und kann gerade noch durch einen Drift bremsen. Lara-Su: BIST DU VERRÜCKT, DICH QUER AUF DIE STRAßE ZU STELLEN?! Jarvis: WILLST DU MICH VER-----EN? DAS SUPPRESSION SQUAD HAT MICH ABGEDRÄNGT! Rutan: Ah, Lara-Su, ich träume davon, mit dir.... Lara-Su: Nein! Sag bloß du hattest diese Nervensäge dabei? Jarvis: ACHTUNG, SIE KOMMEN WIEDER! Miles zückt ein Thompson-Maschienengewehr und schießt auf unsere Helden, die sich unter den Kombat werfen. Jarvis: Ein Hoch auf die Bodenfreiheit! Er blickt nach links: "Achtung, da kommt noch einer!" (Lien-Da und Salma im Mercedes SLK R170) Lien-Da: Mein armer Rutan! Wer weiß, wo er jetzt ist? (unter dem Auto!) Salma: Keine Sorge, Lien-da! Wir werden Salma schon finden. Gestern hatte er sich ein neues Auto gekauft, bei Rad Rides in Albion. Dort angekommen... Echidna-Autohändler: Ja, der war gestern hier. Hat sich 'nen Land Rover gekauft! Zurück zu Jarvis: Jarvis: Da! Der hat euch gesehen! Der angehaltene Wagen wird von Tikal und ihrem Chaffeur besetzt und ist ein GAZ-Chaika 13, Kennzeichen "MR-(Mystic Ruins)ECHID" Rutan: Können Sie uns mitnehmen? Tikal: Gerne! Echidna-Chaffeur: Aber...Und der da? Jarvis: Ich nehme meinen Quest Währenddessen, im Geheimversteck der Suppression Squad.... Patch: Wir können den T-98 nicht mehr benutzen, er erkennt uns sonst! Sieht so aus, als müssten wir unsere Privatwagen nehmen! Habt ihr eine Idee, was wir als nächstes machen? Alicia: Wir durchsuchen Albion mit einem Partner. Wenn ihr Jarvis sieht, greift ihr sofort an! Fiona fährt mit Miles, Scourge mit Alicia, Patch mit O'Nux und St. Croix mit Buns. Fiona: Auf ein neues Abenteuer mit dieser südamerikanischen ------karre! Der Wagen springt an. Fiona: Ah! Scourge steigt in seinen Porsche 911 "G-Modell", Kennzeichen "MOE-SC". (welches auch für 911 SC stehen könnte) Scourge: Startet sofort, wie immer! Patch startet seinen Citroen XM, Kennzeichen "MOE-PDC" Patch: Diese Federung! St. Croix und Buns suchen in Jefferson Heights und East Side, Alicia & Scourge im Armenviertel Willoughby und Twin Pines, Fiona & Miles in Jefferson Heights und Twin Pines und Patch & O'Nux in East Side und Willoughby. O'Nux: Ich sehe ihn! Jarvis parkt vor der Albion Mall und sieht plötzlich die beiden im Rückspiegel: "Da wären wir und....oooh!" Er drückt versehentlich aufs Gas "Neeein! Was mache ich denn!!!" Wenige Sekunden später fährt er in ein Toys R'nt Us, mit O'Nux und Patch dicht auf den Fersen. Danach verwüstet er "Echidna's Rice Box" ein schäbigen chinesischen Imbissstand. Imbisstandbesitzer (ebenfalls ein Echidna): Sch----! (auf Chinesisch) Dann geht es über eine Rampe ins Obergeschoss, wo Misty-Re, als Putzfrau verkleidet, einen Einkaufswagen mit kaputtem Rad schiebt. Jarvis: Misty-Re! Ich muss ausweichen! (Sie hat eine Gaspistole!) Er zerbricht das Geländer und fährt ins UG in eine Fernsehpyramide, darüber Logos von namhafter Herstellern wie Samson, (Samsung) Sonyc, (Sony, es gibt auch ein Sonic-Spiel für MSX, welches auch Sonyc heißt) Bravo (Bravia) und Paknuckles (Panasonic) Daneben steht ein Schild, auf dem steht: Spenden für Efrika und Fernseher erhalten! Zurück im OG werden Misty-Re und der Einkaufswagen von dem XM angefahren. Misty-Re liegt auf der Haube und sprüht mit ihrer Gaspistole durch die zerbrochene Winschutzscheibe auf die beiden: "Rowdy! Rowdy! Rowdy! Rowdy!" VISK! VISK! VISK! Als sie nach hinten blickt, sieht sie, dass der Wagen gleich durchs Fenster fahren wird. O'Nux bremst den Wagen, da Patch vom Gas ohnmächtig geworden ist und Misty-Re fliegt im Vorbeifahren gegen eine Laterne. Trotzdem stürzt der Wagen 110 m tief. O'Nux rettet sich und Patch durch einen Fallschirm auf der Rücksitz, der XM explodiert beim Aufprall. Am Boden angekommen... O'Nux: Komm, wir hauen ab! Währenddessen... Jarvis: Das reicht! Ich ziehe mich mit Rutan nach New Mobotropolis zurück. Meine Cessna 182 Skylane steht bereit! Anderthalb Stunden später, am King Frederick Airport, startet eine Cessna 182 Skylane Richtung New Mobotropolis. Jarvis: Wir fliegen nach New Mobotropolis. Dort wird man uns nicht finden. (Das Motorengeräusch dröhnt ihn aus) Später... Jarvis: Links siehst du Mount Fate, Fort Equidna und irgendwo hinter dem Horizont Angel Island Rutan: Cool! Bodeneinheiten von Fort Equidna: Achtung unidentifiziertes Flugzeug! Drehen Sie ab oder wir werden das Feuer eröffnen! 1 Stunde später landet das Flugzeug auf dem New Mobotropolis International Airport Ein paar Minuten später nehmen die beiden ein Taxi zu.... Radio im Taxi: ...und noch eine Meldung. Der kleine Rutan wird als vermisst gemeldet. Er trägt... .....Jarvis' Zweitwohnung, welche von Scourge bereits vor Jarvis' Ankunft mit Mikros präpariert wurden und wo ein zweiter Quest schon bereitsteht. Zurück in Albion lauscht Scourge dem Gespräch von Jarvis: Jarvis: So, da wären wir. Sicher in New Mobotropolis! Scourge: ! Kommt schnell, ich habe ein Signal von Jarvis! O'Nux und Patch kommen grade mit Patchs neuem Auto. O'Nux: Ein Xantia? Dein Ernst? Patch: Ja!...Wir kommen! Scourge: Hört weiter das Gespräch ab! Was machst du denn da, Fiona? Fiona: Ich? Ich baue an dem noch unvollständigem Zerstörer von New Mobotropolis, dem "Fiona-2000" Er ist noch nicht fertig! Währenddessen bei Jarvis.... Jarvis: Oh-oh! Ich habe vergessen, beim Quest die Handbremse anzuziehen!! Haaalt! Der Quest rollt die Straße hinab! O'Nux: Er fährt an unserem alten Revier vorbei. Ich sprenge es jetzt, das wollten wir sowieso! Scourge: Mach das! BAOOM! Der Quest wird von der Explosion mitgerissen, überschlägt sich und brennt völlig aus. Jarvis (in zerfetzten Klamotten): Ein Attentat! Das war ein Attentat! Naja, die Karre war sowieso Mist! Morgen kaufe ich mir 'n neues Auto! Am nächsten Tag... Rutan: Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein! (Jarvis hat sich einen GM EV1 gekauft) Jarvis: Da staunst du, was? "Umwelt", "Abgase" und "Verbrauch" sind jetzt Fremdwörter! Das war das aufregendste Auto, was sie hatten! Rutan: Wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft, diese Quaddel zu finden? Ich dachte die wären alle verschrottet! Aber schon bald erweist sich Jarvis' Quaddel als nützlich... Lara-Su (zu Rutan): Sorry, is'n' Zweisitzer! Was ist überhaupt mit Rutans Mutter? Lien-Da: (Schluchz) Er ruft mich nicht mal an! (Heul) Wer weiß, was mit ihm... Salma: Arme Lien-Da! Komm her, ich tröste dich! Dadurch wird natürlich ein riesiger Stau versucht, mit Spectre direkt hinter ihnen, da die beiden nicht mehr weiterfahren! Doch denken wir jetzt nicht an Lien-Das Sehnsucht. Stattdessen schauen wir uns an, was mit Jarvis passiert... Jarvis: Dies ist wirklich ein tolles Auto! Bin froh, dass ich das... Lara-Su: Stop!! Jarvis bremst den Wagen. Lara-Su: Da sind Patch und O'Nux! Wenn die uns sehen...Verfolge sie unauffällig! Später... Lara-Su: Ah, ihr Versteck befindet sich auf Mount Mobius, im alten Zellblock! Übrigens, der Akku is' alle! O'Nux betritt die Zelle, an der Wand hängt ein Schild "Miles Prower was held captive here by Metal Sonic in July 2000". (StH #86) O'Nux: Tráthnóna maith! (Guten Abend auf Gälisch) Und, geht's mit dem Bot voran? Fiona: Er ist fertig! Und idiotensicher! Jarvis: Und nun bin ich gespannt, was passiert! Die Decke der Zelle erhebt sich und der Fiona-2000 stapft heraus, direkt auf Jarvis' Auto zu! Lara-Su: Oh nein! Jarvis, starte den Motor, schneeell! Jarvis: Geht nicht! ...Kein Saft! 185 Meter höher... Fiona: Ich kann ihn nicht mehr steuern! Patch: Komm, wir hauen ab! Was ist denn das für 'ne Seife da vorne?! Jarvis: Achtung 'Su! Ich lasse die Parkbremse los! Sooo! KLONK! RRRRRRRR...... Jarvis + Lara-Su: Uaaah! O'Nux (zu Fiona): Nur zu! Du hast New Mobotropolis fast erreicht! Dort können Elise und Shadow gerade noch aus ihren Autos steigen, welche direkt danach vom Fiona 2000 zerdrückt werden. Einwohner von New Megaopolis (alles Overlander/Menschen): Was'n das?....Hilfe!....Lauft Leute! In diesem Moment hält 5m entfernt Lien-Da ihren fetten 2000er GMC Yukon Denali an: "Und was ist, wenn mein Sohn von diesem Euklid zerdrückt wurde?" (Rutan: *27.5.1986 †18.6.2014) Jarvis: Wie halten wir bloß dieses Ding auf?....Ich hab's! Jarvis stellt sich neben das Mobian-Water-Gebäude. Fiona: Das Gebäude schieß' ich weg! BOMM! BUMM! Im Gebäude: Angestellter: Unsere Wasserreglubblubblobb... Fiona: Wasserfälle in der Stadt? Das' ja was ganz neu.... Brzzzt.... Was? Eine Panne? Nicht jetzt! Hust! Ächz! Knirz! Die "Gefahr" Lampre leuchtet auf. BRRRRRRRRRR....... Fiona: Was zur.... BUMM! Jarvis: Achtung! Er fällt! KRACKADOMMS! Währenddessen.... Misty-Re: ....Ja Herr Wachtmeister, die haben mich umgefahren! Polizist: Hmph! Wie sahen die zwei aus? Misty-Re: Die waren das! O'Nux hält die Hände auf die Brust und macht ein erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck Polizist: Das ist O'Nux und völlig plausibel! (Er legt dem Echidna Handschellen an, im Hintergrund packt Misty-Re Patch am Kragen.) Lien-Da: Ich will doch nur meinen -schluchz- Sohn wiederhaben! Rutan: Hier bin ich, Mama! Lien-Da dreht sich um, umarmt Rutan und fährt dann mit ihm nach Hause: "Lass uns nach Hause fahren. Ich könnte heulen vor Freude-schnüff-ach, tue ich ja schon! St. John's Hospital, New Mobotropolis Scourge: Du wolltest mehr Carisma und ein neues Auto? Du hast jetzt beides in einem! Fiona: Ach? Scourge geht mit ihr nach draußen, wo ein Mitsubishi Carisma (Version von 1999-2002) steht. Fiona jagt ihm mit einem Verbandskasten: "Na warte!" Geoffrey St. John: Alaaarm! Eine Patientin bricht aus! Elias: Und? Was kümmert dich das, Namensgeber? Los, zurück in deine Zelle! ENDE!